


Love is Grounded

by Owl94



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Healthy Relationships, aang and katara break up, at least haru is, earthbenders are real men, have a rare pair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl94/pseuds/Owl94
Summary: Katara is tired of Aang prioritizing ideas and the fledgling Air Nation over their relationship and her feelings. A trip to visit their old friend Haru in the Earth Kingdom forces Katara to realize their relationship has no real foundation. Haru, however, can offer her a real, mature, grounded love.





	1. Air Temple Acoustics

_Wedding planning is stressful. It is normal to be stressed._

Katara repeated the reassurance from her Gran-Gran’s letter in her mind as she headed towards the dining room of the Southern Air Temple. Aang was helping the Air Acolytes restore the temple so here she was, away from home, sleeping on a rock hard “mattress”, and pretending to not miss eating meat.

One of the air acolytes was setting the table when Katara arrived to the dining room.

“Hello Ryun, can I help you with that?”

Ryun barely even glanced at her. “No thank you Katara, it is my turn in the rotation. Everyone in the Air Nation must do their part.”

Katara wanted to punch her. Aang hadn’t noticed but the Air Acolytes were constantly making passive aggressive little comments like this to her.

Katara plastered a fake smile on her face and began setting out the cups the way Aang had taught her.

“You’re right. That’s why we should both do it.”

Ryun finally looked at her and a real smile appeared on her face. “Oh Katara. You should have called for me. Your robes are tied the wrong direction.”

Katara tightened her grip on the cup in her hand and pictured throwing it directly at Ryun’s smug face.

“Katara!” Aang appeared from the kitchen, balancing four fruit pies. “Have you seen how far we’ve come on the training course? It will be ready for all the new Airbenders in no time!”

 _There are no new Airbenders._  Katara knew better than to mention that to Aang or any of the Air Acolytes. They all acted like Airbenders were going to show up at any minute. She respected their faith, but sometimes it felt like they were all in a fantasy world that Katara wasn’t welcome in. Instead she was still in the real world, trying to handle real world concerns all by herself.

“That’s great sweetie,” Katara went back towards the shelves of dishes but Aang stepped in her way, blocking her.

“You don’t need to do that, it’s Ryun’s turn in the rotation. Everyone in the Air Nation has to do their part you know.” He smiled at her and leaned down giving her a quick kiss on her nose. He pulled away and frowned at her. “Did you know your robes are on backwards?”

 

 _Spirits I’m so glad there is a river here._ Katara sat on the bottom of the river, letting the movement of the water all around her soothe away her anger. Being underwater was soothing. No Air Acolytes or distracted fiancés to stress her out. Even the act of holding her breath felt empowering. She never would have thought that thinking about breathing would end up making her stressed, but it seemed to be all the Air Acolytes could talk about. _They all breathe so loud._ Katara knew it was because they weren’t actually Airbenders so mindfully breathing was as close as they could get. Still. It was annoying. Katara released a little bit of her air reserve and watched the air bubble float up to the surface. Six minutes was her personal record for holding her breath. She hadn’t been keeping track of how long she’d been under but she felt like she had at least another three minutes left in her. She closed her eyes and relaxed into the darkness.

She felt a rush of water and opened her eyes startled. Aang had jumped into the water and was now waving at her, a big goofy smile on his face. Katara wanted to cry. _Can’t I have just one thing for myself?_

 

“Wow, Katara you’ve really gotten good at holding your breath.”

Aang was waiting on the river bank for her when Katara emerged. He had stayed below the water for probably a minute and a half before he gave up and went back up for air. Katara had been counting on that. Airbenders could probably hold their breath for long periods of time if they tried, but being in any situation where there was no air available was hard for them. _Hard for him. Why am I thinking like there are more Airbenders? He’s the only one I know._

“I’ve been practicing,” Katara said with a shrug. She saw her discarded Air Nation robes waiting for her on the ground. She had no interest in getting another lesson on how to wear them. Instead she gathered them in a bundle and began heading towards her room.

“So, I was thinking about our wedding,” Aang said leadingly.

“And?”

“Well in the Air Nation weddings didn’t really exist. Commitment is kind of the opposite of freedom and Air is the element of freedom.”

“You’ve told me this before Aang.”

“Hey, hey no reason to get angry. Of course we’re going to get married. You know you’re my forever girl. I’m just saying we have to come up with new traditions and I was hoping we could have a ceremony at one of the Air Temples with all of the acolytes.”

“The acolytes won’t shut up about tradition for five minutes. What makes you think they’d go along with it?”

“As the only link to the long and beautiful history of the Air Nation I have a lot of sway,” Aang gave her a playful smirk. Katara felt herself soften towards him a little. That expression reminded of her of when they were kids and he was constantly trying to impress her. _I liked Aang better when he was just trying to impress me, not the entire world._

“I think we should plan one first and then we can talk about having a second.”

Aang frowned. “I’ve been going along with all of the Water Tribe traditions. I think asking for an Air Nation ceremony isn’t a big deal.”

“I never said it was a big deal. I just said we still have yet to plan our actual ceremony.”

“Oh, so the Water Tribe ceremony is the _actual_ ceremony. You know, you’re going to have to care a lot more about the Air Nation after we get married. Our kids will probably all be Airbenders.”

Katara could not believe how immature Aang was being. The anger she’d been pushing down the past few weeks all boiled to the surface.

“I have been trying to get you to contribute _anything_ to our wedding planning for _months!_ Half the time I don’t even see you because you’re too busy with the stupid Air Acolytes, who hate me by the way, even though _I’m_ the one that kept you from going all Avatar State and killing them two years ago. And now you want me to help you plan a _second wedding_ on top of the one you apparently don’t care about and because I don’t have a million ideas in the first five minutes since you told me I don’t care about the Air Nation? That must mean you don’t give a shit about the Water Tribe because you sure as hell haven’t been helping plan our wedding. Or does it just mean you don’t care about me?”

Katara’s last words echoed back at her. _I hate the fucking acoustics in the Air Temples!_

“Oh and maybe I would be able to wear these robes right if the Air Acolytes actually tried to teach me instead of intentionally messing me up to make me look bad!” she threw the robes at Aang who was stopped five feet away from her looking stunned.

Katara stormed towards her room. She noticed Ryun and Bina not so subtly giggling at her as she walked by them. She bent the water out of her hair, froze it, and threw it at them. It wasn’t much but she was satisfied when she heard them yelp. _I hope that bruises._

 

Once she got to her room Katara began angrily pacing. She wanted to smash something or scream at someone some more, but her room was basically a cell. No extra furniture or decorations. Definitely no people around to fight with. The monastic life of an Air Nomad. She settled for kicking her rock hard bed.

“ _FUCK.”_

Katara sat on the ground and rubbed her now throbbing foot. “I hate this place so much!” she yelled. She didn’t want to but she began to cry, leaning against the side of the bed, and wishing she was at home.

There was a soft knock on the door.

“What do you want?” Katara snapped.

Aang opened the door, a chastened look on his face.

Aang stopped in the doorway. “You were right.”

“Did you just come here to tell me things I already know?”

Aang sighed. “I’m sorry Katara. I have been so caught up in everything lately I haven’t been thinking about us nearly enough. I haven’t been thinking about you nearly enough. You were right, I have been putting off helping you plan our wedding. I just… it means so much to me that the Air Nation gets rebuilt. It’s my fault it was destroyed in the first place and if I don’t help bring it back…it could be gone forever. But that’s not an excuse to ignore you.” He stepped into the room, kneeling in front of Katara. “I love you Katara. I’m sorry I’ve been so terrible at showing it lately.”

Katara was still angry but she desperately wanted everything to be ok again. She wanted to be comforted and held. She wanted about how to not feel so alone. So she reached out and wrapped her arms around Aang’s neck, burying her face against his shoulder. He held her while she cried and tried to pretend this was the same man she fell in love with so many years ago.

 

“I have exciting news,” Aang greeted Katara at breakfast.

_At least he’s here today._

He handed her a scroll. “It’s from Haru. His city is not far from some of the old Fire Colonies that want to secede from the Earth Kingdom. Apparently some of the people in those colonies want to remain Earth Kingdom citizens so they are flooding into his town. I was thinking maybe the we could go see how we could help out. Have a little time just the two us?”

“Yes! I would love to!” _Anywhere is better than here._

 

The long fly to the Earth Kingdom reminded Katara of when she and Aang first met. It was good to be back in the sky, to feel the wind rushing past her, and Appa’s breathing beneath her. Aang was better when they were away from the Air Acolytes. They talked about their wedding plans and laughed about old memories. One night as they camped out beneath the stars they even made love, something they hadn’t done in weeks thanks to the Air Nation’s views on privacy and acoustics. The trip made Katara feel hopeful…but she still couldn’t ignore the fact that when she looked at Aang she felt like she was seeing someone very different than she man she had agreed to marry.

 

“Avatar Aang! Master Katara! It’s so good to see you both! It’s been too long.” Haru was clearly very glad to see them. _No one calls me Master Katara…_

“Haru! Look at you! I wouldn’t have even recognized you with that beard!” the four years since the war had ended were very visible on Haru. He had always been tall, but now Katara’s head was below his collar bone. He had thickened up too. Gone was the slightly wiry teenager. Now he had the slightly stocky muscular build so many Earthbenders tended to have. He had a full beard that he kept cropped about a half inch from his jawline. His long brown hair pulled back into a neat bun at the top of his head and Katara found herself wanting to reach out and take it out so his hair would fall to his shoulders and blow in the breeze, the way it had when she had first met him.

 Haru laughed. “You look beautiful in those Air Nation robes.”

Katara felt herself blush. “Oh yeah. It gets a little hot in Water Tribe furs when you’re not at the South Pole.”

“Katara and I have been working on restoring the Southern Air Temple,” Aang said, the possessiveness clear in his tone.

“Sweetie, he knows that. He sent you the letter to the Southern Air Temple.”

Aang’s expression made her realize how petty that comment had been. Feeling a little guilty she turned to Haru and quickly changed the subject. “So, how can we help you?”

 

“Thank you both so much. I don’t know how we would have diverted all the water in the mines without the two of you.”

Katara smiled, “It was our pleasure. It was nice to do some Waterbending again.”

Katara felt her stomach rumble as she sat down at the dining table at Haru’s home. He had offered to let them stay with him during their visit. Now the he was the mayor and the town was thriving he lived in a much larger and nicer home than before. Every night he had over all of the people working on building the new houses for all of the people who had immigrated to the town over for dinner. Katara sat on her cushion and looked down at the long table of laughing people and heaping plates of steaming food. She smell of various meats made her mouth water. She felt more at home than she had in a very long time.

 

“There’s no need for you to do that, you’re a guest here,” Haru said taking the dirty dishes she was carrying from her.  He was in the kitchen along with a few other people working on cleaning everything up.

“It’s the least I can do. I’m happy to help.”

Haru smiled at her and handed her a rag, “If you have any Waterbending tricks that could make this go faster I don’t think any of us would mind.”

Everyone laughed and Katara was happy to comply.

“Earthbend all of the plates over sink for me.”

Haru did, the ceramic plates all hovered in the air. Katara easily bent the soapy water out of the sink and swished it over each plate, delicately, so as not to make a mess. Haru’s friends cheered and they repeated the action a few times until everything had been cleaned.

“That was fun! I’ve never used water bending to do the dishes before.”

“Well, we always have plenty that need to get done here. If you ever want to give up being a war hero, Waterbending master, diplomat, and world renowned healer just let me know. I’d happily take you on as a dishwasher.”

Katara laughed. “I will keep that in mind. Do you do the dishes every night?”

“Of course. It’s my house. These people are my guests. People always help me though, otherwise I don’t think I’d get much of anything else done.

“I see why they made you mayor. You’re a really good man Haru.”

He smiled, “I do what I can. A feisty girl taught me a long time ago that if I want something from life, I have to do it myself.”

 

The next few days followed a similar pattern. In the days Katara helped with the building of the new houses, at night there was the big communal dinner, and afterwards she would help Haru do the dishes. Aang helped on the second night, but he preferred giving glider rides to the kids, or telling stories about the war.

Katara found herself noticing how green Haru’s eyes were. One night they brushed hands while gathering dishes and she was struck by the feel of the callouses on his palms. When his back was to her she would admire his wide shoulders and note the flexing of his back muscles. Haru was so…physical and down to Earth. He was an Earthbender so this wasn’t exactly surprising, but what was surprising to Katara was how appealing she found it.

Haru never left the build site to play games. Haru never got distracted mid conversation. Haru didn’t live in a fantasy land, he lived in the real world. He handled everything that was going on around him.  

“What did you do with your mother’s necklace?” Haru asked her on the fifth night. They had finished doing the dishes and were sitting in the dining room. Aang was at the other end of the room telling war stories to a rapt audience.

Katara reached up to her necklace reflexively. It was a different one now, the betrothal necklace Aang had given to her a year ago when they got engaged. “After the war ended there were a bunch of problem in the South Pole. Once that finally got resolved I saw our community finally really start to be rebuilt and reenergized, brought back to the way it was before the war. No, better than it was before the war. I saw the home I love so much finally be all it is meant to be and I knew that my mother would be so happy and so proud. I still miss her. I will always miss her, but I think in that moment her spirit came to me. I could feel her. I just knew that her sacrifice wasn’t in vain. She died so that my brother and I could live. So that her community could survive the war and come back better than ever. Her spirit is at peace, knowing that her death lead to so much life. When I realized that I knew it was time for me to let her go. So I bent a hole in the ice and dropped her necklace into the ocean. That’s how the Southern Water Tribe used to bury our war heroes a long time ago. My mom was a war hero. She didn’t get to be buried by her people. It was the last thing she needed.”

“That’s beautiful.”

“Thank you.”

A few moments passed and the two of them sat in companionate silence, listening to Aang tell the story of when he met the Lion Turtle. Katara was acutely aware of Haru’s body beside her. She wanted desperately to scoot over and lean on his solid shoulders. To feel his warmth against her skin. She wanted to reach out and wrap one of the lengths of hair he left out framing his face around her finger. She wanted to touch him so badly. _What is going on with me?_

She reached up to touch her necklace in a self-conscious gesture, as if to remind herself that she was already spoken for. Suddenly it dawned on her how strange it was that Haru had noticed her necklace was different. Her current necklace was so similar to her mother’s that very few people realized she was wearing a different one, especially people who were not Water Tribe and thus unfamiliar with betrothal necklaces.

“I can’t believe you noticed I have a different necklace. Most people assume it’s the same one.”

Haru gave her a small smile. “I felt so guilty when you lost your necklace helping my father and I escape from the Fire Nation work camp. You told me how it was your last link to your mother and then it was my fault you lost that link, meanwhile you helped me get my father back. When I saw that you’d gotten it back somehow I was so relieved. Trust me. I would have recognized that necklace anywhere. I kept searching for it after you left, hoping I’d be able to find it somewhere and return it to you.”

Katara was stunned by this new information. “Thank you,” she said genuinely.

Haru laughed. “For what? I didn’t do anything.”

“You did though. You cared. Thank you.”

Haru looked at her and his green eyes were filled with such a gentle warmth. “Caring is contagious. I cared because you made me care. I cared because you cared about me, about my family, even though you had just met us you cared enough to get send to a Fire Nation work camp to free us. You cared enough to help us fight our way out. You cared enough to save that slimy old man from the mine collapse even though he was a complete stranger. In just a few days you taught me more about caring than anyone had in my entire life. I’ll never forget that.”

“I need to spend more time with you. No one flatters me as much as you do.”

Haru gave her an inquisitive look. “Katara, I’m just telling you the truth.”

“I know, but I mean…you call me Master Katara. And you said I’m a world renowned healer and all sorts of stuff like that. It’s really sweet of you.”

Haru’s tone remained a little incredulous. “Katara all of those things are facts. You are a world renowned healer. Me acknowledging it isn’t sweet.”

 

The next morning when Katara woke up there were wildflowers in a vase outside of her door. There was a note on them that said. “Now I’m being sweet.”

 

 


	2. Wishes

 

“Good morning sweetie!,” Aang gave Katara a kiss on the forehead and wrapped his arm around her waist. “Those flowers look really nice in your hair.”

Katara felt immediately guilty. “Thanks. Haru left them outside my door this morning.” _It was just a friendly gesture. Nothing is going on between us, I have nothing to feel guilty about._

“That was nice of him,” Katara could hear a hint of jealousy in his tone and the sick guilty feeling in her chest got worse.

“You must have left really early this morning. I missed you at breakfast,” Katara tried to change the subject.

“Oh yeah! I led a sunrise meditation this morning. A couple people here want to become Air Acolytes!”

“Wow, there are way more people than I ever would have guessed who want to become a part of the Air Nation.”

“Isn’t it great! I’m not surprised though. The Air Nation is so spiritual and positive. It really offers people something that the world has been missing.”

Katara knew what Aang meant but the way he phrased it still annoyed her. “You know there are spiritual and positive aspects of every culture.”

“Sure there are but I mean not like the Air Nation. A lot of people are just looking to get rid of their earthly attachment you know? The Air Nation gives them a chance to connect with people without being weighted down by the baggage of possessions and violence of society.”

“You know the Water Nation is famous for valuing community and being deeply connected as a culture and a people.”

“Of course. Of course. I’m not saying it isn’t. I was just saying the Air Nation isn’t like any of the other nations and that’s why it’s so important that it’s brought back. The world needs it.”

Katara knew she was overreacting but she was tired of Aang laser focusing on the Air Nation as if it was the only valuable culture in existence.

 

“Can I help you with those?” Aang asked, reaching for the stack of dishes in Katara’s hands.

“No!” she snapped. “I mean, you don’t need to worry about it sweetie. I’ve got it.” She gave him what she hoped was a convincing smile. She didn’t want to admit to herself but her favorite part of each day was doing the dishes with Haru and she didn’t want Aang encroaching on their time.

She brought the dishes to the kitchen. Not as many people had come to dinner tonight so only two other people were with him at the sink. Anju and Harshul, a newly married couple who had been imprisoned together as children in a Fire Nation labor camp. The two were inseparable.

“Thank goodness you came Katara. I think I’ve gotten too used to having a Waterbender around. For a second I thought I was going to have to do these dishes by hand and I was already overwhelmed.”

Katara laughed. “I’m happy to help. But you’re going to have to get used to doing them again soon, Aang and I are leaving in three days.”

“It must be hard for you to travel around all the time,” Anju commented. “Do you get homesick?”

The question caught Katara off guard. Normally she would have said no but she hadn’t been home to the South Pole in months. Sokka was still back in the South Pole along with her Gran-Gran and all of her friends from home.

“Sometimes I do,” Katara said with a small smile. “I miss the cold. Most people don’t get that, but the cold is what I know. I love it and I miss it.” Katara looked down at the Earth Nation clothing she had bought for herself for her visit. “I miss wearing furs. The way they smell…well they smell like home.”

Anju nodded, “I know what you mean. When we were in the labor camp sometimes I would just lay on the ground when no one was looking and smell the grass. I would close my eyes and pretend I was back at home. I still can’t stand the smell of fire… that’s why we come here for dinner most nights. Cooking is hard for me.”

Harshul reached out and gently ran his thumb across the back of his wife’s neck. The simple soothing gesture made Katara’s eyes mist over.

 

“You’ve really done something amazing here,” Katara commented to Haru later that night.

He shrugged. “I remember during the war feeling so alone. I figured the only way for things to be better once it was over was to bring people together however I could. Love is grounded. That’s something that everyone in the Earth Kingdom is taught from a very young age. It’s the perfect foundation to rebuild on.”

 

 _Love is grounded._ Katara knocked gently on Aang’s door. A part of her almost hoped he wouldn’t answer. He did though, quietly opening the door and blushing slightly when he saw it was her.

“I hoped you would come. It’s been a while.”

Katara hadn’t eve thought about making a nighttime visit to her fiancées room during the week they had been there.  Guilt crept up into her chest and mingled with the dread that was already coiled there.

Katara stepped in and closed the door, leaning against it, not wanting to go further into the room.

“Can I ask you something?”

Aang gave her a confused look. “Of course. What do you want to ask?”

“When we get married will you be grounded?”

“What do you mean?”

Katara let out a frustrated sigh. “I mean…I mean will you be present? I know you’re the Avatar and you have to rebuild the Air Nation and I support you in all of that, you know I do. But I don’t want a husband who doesn’t see me, and our family, as his anchor.”

“Katara, I adore you, I would never see you or our family as an anchor.”

“Aang you aren’t listening! An anchor isn’t a bad thing, it’s something to keep you grounded.”

Aang reached out and threaded his fingers in-between hers. “Katara you are my sails, not my anchor. You help me to soar.”

Katara could see the love in his gaze and it broke her heart. Katara was from a community of sailors. She knew the importance of an anchor, the fact that her husband to be did not… _A man with no family is like a ship with no anchor._ The Water Tribe saying came to mind unbidden. She could picture it written out on a piece of parchment. Although the saying was a memory, the image was a vision of the future. _That’s how I will start my letter to Gran-Gran._

“Aang, I’m not going back to the Southern Air Temple with you.”

 

Aang was so upset he left a day early. He had spent the next day trying to convince Katara that she was making a mistake but she was firm. “I’ve hand enough Aang. Your priorities are just too scattered. Your real calling in life is being the Avatar and rebuilding the Air Nation and founding Republic City. I won’t ask you to give those things up for me…but you also can’t ask me to come fourth in your life.”

“Are you sure you don’t mind if I stay here? I can’t catch a ship to the South Pole for another week, but I hate to impose.”

“Katara you aren’t imposing. You are always welcome here. Everyone is always welcome here, but you especially.”

Katara sighed. “Thank you Haru. I really am sorry. I hate to put you in the middle of this.”

“Stop apologizing Katara. You have done nothing wrong. You have been nothing but helpful from the moment you arrived. I’m so glad you came,” he reached out and gently took her hand. Katara looked up at him and found herself looking directly into his deep green eyes. “I’m glad you’re _here_ of all places you’re here.” He took his hand away then and Katara felt herself wanting to reach out and pull him back to her. “I’ve spent years wishing you were here. Why is it my wishes always seem to come true when you’re involved?”

“What…what are you talking about?”

Haru gave her a small smile. “Well, during the war I would practice my Earthbending and wish that somehow my dad would come back home. Thanks to you that happened. Then you lost your necklace and I wished so hard that you would get it back and you did. I wished with all my might that you wouldn’t get hurt during the war and you didn’t.” He laughed then. “I hate to admit it but I thought it was too much to wish for us to win the war. I knew only so much was possible…so I put all my energy into wishing you wouldn’t be hurt. You’ve always been better at dreaming big.”

Katara was so confused but she knew she shouldn’t be. It felt like when she first began waterbending. She knew she _should_ be able to understand it, it was inside of her, it was obvious…and yet it just hadn’t been unlocked yet.

“Why me? The war could have been won without me, you should have been wishing for Aang.”

“First of all the war couldn’t have been won without you,” Haru said, surprising Katara once again. _I mean of course it couldn’t have but Aang was the key. He’s the Avatar, the world needed him the most._

“Second of all?” Katara prompted him.

“Second of all…second of all the Earth Kingdom doesn’t believe in wishing. It’s just not a part of our culture. We pride ourselves on being grounded and practical all the time. I’ve never told anyone that I wished for anything in my life.”

“Haru, you’re not making any sense. What does that have to do with me?”

“Don’t you see Katara? That’s the whole point of wishes, you have to save them for the most impossible and unattainable desires. The ones you don’t have a say in. The ones you can’t work for or control no matter how hard you try.”

“You did work to keep me safe. You fought beside us in the war even though you didn’t have to. You put your life at risk just as much as I did.”

“Definitely not as much, but I did what I could. That wouldn’t have kept you safe though, I had to save that for a wish.”

Katara was frustrated, she felt like Haru was talking in circles. “I still don’t understand why you were wishing for me to be safe.”

“That’s ok, Katara. Just know I did and you were. And I wished for you to be here and you are.”

“I wish I knew what you were talking about.”

Haru laughed. “I hope your wish comes true Katara. Get some rest, you’ve had a long day. I will see you at breakfast in the morning.”

 

That night Katara couldn’t sleep. She tossed and turned but felt more restless than she had in a very long time. _Maybe Aang was right. Maybe I made a mistake._ She got up, needing to walk around to spend some of her restless energy. She crept quietly through the silent house out into the chill late night air.

She looked up at the sky and saw the stars overhead. She remembered being very little and staring up at the sky hoping to catch one falling so she could make a wish. _I wished for my mom to come back. I wished for my dad to come home safe. I wished for Gran-Gran to live forever. I wished for Sokka to lose his voice._ The memory made her laugh even as tears began to spill onto her cheeks. _When Aang was injured and didn’t wake up…I wished he would survive. I wished for it so hard._

She remembered being very little and the sky being full of falling stars. The whole village went out to watch the sky fill with streaking lights. Katara had been so excited. She couldn’t think of wishes fast enough.

She had looked over and saw her Gran-Gran was crying. Worried she wished for her Gran-Gran to be happy.

She ran over to her Gran-Gran. “It will be ok Gran-Gran. I wished for you to happy.”

Gran-Gran wiped her tears and pulled Katara close. “Your wish already came true little one, I am very happy.”

“Then why are you crying?”

“Happy tears. Falling stars make me happy.”

“Because of the wishes?”

“Yes, it reminds me how much love there still is in people’s hearts. A funny thing happens when people can wish for anything they want. They tend to make wishes for other people.”

Katara saw Sokka with his eyes screwed shut in concentration as he furiously wished for something. She had a feeling he was wishing for a boomerang.

“I don’t think so.”

“Maybe not every time but you’d be surprised at how often it happens.”

“How do you know?”

“Well, I suppose I don’t really know. But I do know that the only wishes I’ve ever made have been for people I loved.”

“Do you wish for me?”

“Yes Katara. I wish for you to grow up strong and brave and beautiful like your mother. I wish for you to be happy and safe and to be able to raise your children without a war to get in your way. I wish for you to be the best Waterbender the Southern Water Tribe has ever seen. I wish for you to go and see the world and most of all I wish for you to come back to me every time you leave.”

 

Katara sat on the ground and cried. She hadn’t thought about that night in so long. She missed her family desperately. She missed the innocence of being small and not understanding what a war was, nor thinking it would ever come close enough to really affect her. She missed being surrounded by her people all the time. Surrounded by people that were wishing for her.

_Haru wished for me. I guess Gran-Gran was right. We’re all wishing for other people._

She stayed outside, intermittently crying and just staring at the stars. It felt good to revisit old memories and to have some space. She needed this time to herself, to let her emotions flow. It was a stereotype that Waterbenders were always crying and Katara had to admit there was a little truth to it. Crying was as much a part of waterbending as breathing was a part of airbending, anyone could do it, but it took on a much deeper meaning for to it.

The first light of sunrise began to appear and Katara felt refreshed and exhausted at the same time. She crept back into the house and melted into the big soft bed piled high with pillows.   _I am a fan of the Earth Kingdom’s philosophy on pillows._

As she drifted off to sleep a thought lazily drifted across her mind. _Haru wished for me because he loves me._

It was so obvious and natural that Katara didn’t realize the full impact of the thought until she woke much later to the sound of people gathered for breakfast. She glanced over to the vase of flowers still on her nightstand. _He wished for me to be here…with him…_

Katara reached out and gently touched the feathered edge of a purple flower.

 

“Katara! I wasn’t sure you’d be joining us today.”

Katara smiled, “Sorry, I was up sort of late last night.”

Conversation quickly began to flow around her. People were being good about giving Katara a little space after Aang left. When she was pretty sure no one was looking she subtly reached over and placed a purple flower on Haru’s plate.

He looked over at her surprised. She smiled. “Thank you for wishing for me. I’m glad all of your wishes came true.”

Haru tucked the flower behind his ear. “Almost all of them. And me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not ask me why. I do not know. I love this???? It's terrible??? Just picture Haru tucking a purple flower behind his ear and realizing that this might be the most affection he ever gets from this girl he's secretly loved for years and being SO grateful he got that flower because he doesn't want to pressure her and how amazing is it that she gave him a flower??? He'll probably like press it into a book later to save it forever because he wants to cherish that small token she gave him. I have a stupid amount of feels for this fic and I don't know why. 
> 
> Also crying makes you one step closer to being a waterbender so if you're feeling down don't forget that.


	3. Not So Private Meltdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara is struggling with her break up much more than she expected and Haru is caught in the fall out.

 

Katara couldn’t wait for to get back home to the South Pole. She’d sent a message to her family that she hoped would arrive before she would so that she wouldn’t have to explain that she’d ended things with Aang. _It’s not like anyone will be surprised. Everyone kept saying we were too young to be getting married. I never realized that what they were really saying is_ he _is too young to be getting married. How could someone who has so much power and has seen so much be so immature and selfish?_

Katara was a little surprised at how angry she felt. She was angry with Aang for being so oblivious for so long and for choosing the snooty Air Acolytes and his Avatar duties over her, as if he was the only person who had commitments and responsibilities. She was angry at herself for being such an idiot and staying with him for so long. She was angry picturing how thrilled Ryun and Bina and all the other Air Acolytes must have been when Aang came back without her. She was angry remembering all of the people who had told her she was too young to be thinking about marriage and picturing them smug when they heard the news.

Katara skipped breakfast, not wanting to have to pretend to be ok for a bunch of people. Instead she stormed straight to the project, which was wrapping up fairly quickly. The housing that Haru was working on was basically complete, people just had to move in now. The old mines were still being explored and methodically shut down for saftety reasons but only Earthbenders could do that. That left pretty much nothing for Katara to do that day. Frustrated tears appeared in her eyes. She wanted to lose herself in something exhausting. She was already tired of all of the feelings this break up was causing her, and she was only four days in. _How long until I feel normal again. How much of my life is going to be wasted on Aang?_

Katara unwillingly remembered that she the past five years of her life had been dictated entirely by Aang in in one way or another. First because of the war, then because of their relationship. _Is there anything left that’s just mine? Where does my life end and his life begin?_

“Hey,” Katara whipped around at the sound of a soft voice behind her. It was Haru, of course, his hands up slightly as if to show he came in peace. “Nothing to do today. I’m going to wait on the mine project until everyone has finished moving into the new housing.”

Katara glanced over at the finished mud buildings. It was amazing seeing the way Earthbenders sculpted houses. They were simple but beautiful. Each building contained space for six families. There were 20 buildings.

“I can’t believe how many people are coming here,” Katara said, looking at the row of identical buildings.

Haru nodded, “It’s hard isn’t it? I don’t know why but I thought once the war ended I could finally be done with it. But still even all these years later nothing is the same. Nothing will ever be the same. Everything has to be rebuilt and patched up and reimagined. During the war all anyone talked about was saving things, getting things back to normal. Do you think we would have even had the energy to fight if we’d known how hard it would be after it was over?”

Katara felt tears begin to fall onto her cheeks, which made her angry again. _I hate that I cry so much._  

“At least during the war we had a goal. End the war. Defeat the Fire Nation. Stop Ozai and Azula. Now…what are we doing? Where do we go from here? What is our goal?”

“Peace.”

“What does that even mean?”

“I have no idea. No one does. The war has been going for so long, I don’t know a single person who can remember what the world was like before.”

Katara felt a sob wrack her body unbidden. _I do._ She didn’t have to say it aloud. Haru knew.

“Maybe you two just needed a break? I saw how devastated he was…He really loves you Katara. I know he hasn’t been handling things well but if you love him…I just want you to be happy.”

Katara turned and ran away. She didn’t want anyone to see her completely meltdown. Tears and snot ran down her face and Katara felt equal parts devastated, furious, heartbroken, humiliated, guilty, and childish. It was too many emotions. Her thoughts were racing. She just kept running, no destination in mind, away from town, hoping to find some semblance of privacy. Either through luck or some sort of Waterbender intuition she ended up at a wide racing river.

Katara didn’t think, she kicked off her shoes and yanked her dress off and launched herself into the water at a full sprint. The second her body hit the cold fast moving water she felt some semblance of self-control come back to her. She held her breath and let the river rage around her, only using her bending to keep herself from running into the periodic large rocks around her. The churning dangerous water felt like her feelings and it was good to be reminded that water was sometimes volatile and angry and chaotic, just like people. She felt a strong current pull her under and her allowed herself to be dragged towards the bottom and tossed about beneath the surface. She closed her eyes and let herself relax into the violent current, knowing that when it was time she could easily bend herself back to the surface for breath. _I don’t have to be afraid of this river and I don’t have to be afraid of my feelings. I just have to stay present. I am always in control, sometimes things just have to be chaotic._

Her calm reverie was interrupted by the feeling of the river bottom suddenly rising up to meet her. She was disoriented and afraid as she felt herself propelled six feet out of the water on an elevator of silt and river rocks.

She sat up trying to get her bearings and saw Haru standing at the side of the river a stricken look on his face. Any anger she felt at being interrupted dissipated when she saw the sheer terror in Haru’s eyes. _He thought I was trying to drown myself._  

Haru bent her makeshift island to the riverbank and Katara hopped down. Haru reached out and caught her and then lowered her to the ground, keeping his hands on her waist as if afraid of what she might do if he let go.

“Katara,” he said, unable to form other words. His green eyes desperately searched her face for an explanation.

Katara smiled at him gently, “I’m sorry Haru. I shouldn’t have run off like that. I promise I didn’t mean to scare you. I didn’t realize you’d follow me.”

“Of course I followed you. You were so upset and then you jumped in the water. That river…three kids drowned in it last month. I saw you go under and I just panicked.”

Katara felt the familiar sharp sensation of guilt in her chest as she realized how badly she’d scared Haru. _I was so angry at Aang for not being accountable and here I am being just as selfish._

“I was fine, I promise. I really didn’t mean to frighten you,” she felt herself begin to cry again. She reached out and wrapped her arms around Haru’s neck holding him tight. “I was being impulsive and selfish  and you have been so kind and generous and supportive.” She felt Haru wrap his arms around her waist and pull her closely to him. “I’m so sorry Haru. I have no excuse. I’m so sorry.”

They stayed clinging to each other, bodies pressed together tightly as if somehow just holding each other would make them feel safe again. Eventually Haru relaxed his hold and Katara took the cue, pulling away and putting some space between them again, even though she wanted to stay against his solid body, hidden from the world from his strong arms forever.

He looked at her again and this time his eyes strayed down her body. Katara blushed as she realized she was only wearing her under-wrappings this whole time.

“You know, when I pictured having you in my arms half naked I pictured a lot less crying.”

Katara couldn’t help but laugh. “Sorry to disappoint you.”

“I’m not disappointed.” Haru looked down at her body again and for a moment Katara thought he was going to reach out and touch her bare skin. She felt her breath, waiting for the feel of his rough hands against her waist or the small of her back.

Instead Haru took a step back so they were arm’s distance apart and the moment was broken. Katara just felt cold and guilty.  “I don’t know where I threw my dress,” she said turning to examine the ground. It was a good excuse to not have to look at the expression on Haru’s face. She didn’t want to face the disappointment she was sure was there.

 

She and Haru managed to find her dress and shoes fairly quickly. Then Haru walked her to a small lake with much calmer water and left her to have some alone time. She spent her day alternating between floating aimlessly on the still water, diving to bottom of the lake and sitting in the darkness at the bottom, and practicing complex Waterbending skills in an attempt to tire herself out.

The sun was low in the sky when she finally got redressed and headed back to Haru’s. Her hair was loose and hanging down her back. He dress was uncomfortably close to her skin thanks to how wet she still was, and she didn’t even bother putting the shoes on, instead opting to carry them in one hand.

Katara could smell dinner cooking when she entered through the back door of Haru’s house, hoping to have time to make herself presentable and compose herself before she had to face Haru again at dinner. She still felt guilty about scaring him so badly that morning, and more than a little embarrassed about how emotional he’d seen her.

She made it past the kitchen without incident and felt relieved as she headed up the back stairs towards the bedrooms. About a quarter of the way up the enclosed twisted stairway she heard footsteps coming down. She was tempted to scurry back down the stairs and hide in the back of the house until whoever was coming down passed but she realized that was ridiculous. She stood up straight and looked up, ready to greet whoever was coming down.

 _Of course it had to be Haru._  

He stopped when he saw her. _Was I really that bad? Does he have to make this even more awkward?_ “Don’t worry I’m planning on cleaning up before dinner,” she joked.

Haru just blushed and nodded and hurried down the stairs, not saying anything in return. _Wow. I completely ruined everything and I still have five days until I can leave. Way to go Katara._  

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rewatching ATLA and Haru was such a good character that was so underutilized. I want to love Kataang so badly, but canonically Aang apparently never really grows up and tbh Katara deserves better. It's not enough to love an idea of who someone could be if they improved, if they aren't enough in reality than they just aren't enough. Also guys the Kataang fighting/angst is too real. Break ups suck. 
> 
> I really wanted to write this as a oneshot but my computer is acting up and this story is taking longer to develop than I'd hoped. So, posting my progress to keep me honest so that I will actually come back and finish it.


End file.
